The Apprentices
by Spencerdoodl
Summary: The next generation of Street fighters are here. This takes place 2 years after the events of SF3. Also I am using the American names for all characters, as I'm American. Also, I'm not going to waste time describing the real characters. Look them up on images.. I don't own Street Fighter. Capcom does. Rated T for mild language and violence. Don't like? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/This takes place 2 years after the events of SF4. Also I am using the American names for all characters. This is just what I'm used to, as I'm American. So Claw is Vega, Boxer is Balrog, and Dictator is M. Bison. Also, I'm not going to waste time describing the real characters. Look them up on images.. I don't own Street Fighter. Capcom does.**

The claw caught him on the shoulder, ripping through the skin leaving three shallow but long cuts down the boy's arm. The blood trickled off his left arm as he flipped backwards to evade his foe. His foot caught the chin of his opponent's masked face. He completed his flip and ducked as three claws slashed at his head. He swept his leg out at his enemy's legs.

His enemy jumped away, kicking the boy in the side of the boy's masked head as he leapt away with a yell. The boy staggered back, and saw his foe jumping off the far wall straight at the boy, claw outstretched. The boy was too dazed to avoid the claws and was slashed across the abdomen as his foe landed in front of him. The foe kicked the boy hard in the chest with spinning back kick. The boy fell flat on his back and blacked out.

When the boy woke he saw his enemy above him, offering his hand to help the boy up. The boy smiled and took it with his left hand. His right hand three steel claws protruding from his fighting glove.

"You win again, master." the boy said in castilian spanish as he rose.

"I have had many years with these claws, Selene, you have not." The man said, tossing a towel at his pupil. Selene caught it and used it to wipe the blood off his shoulder and chest. He then removed his mask and clipped it to his belt.

He was in a an old restaurant that his master, Vega, used to fight in back in the second World Warrior Tournament. He now used it as a training ground for his new apprentice. It had been almost four months, and Selene had never won a single bout. In fact, this was the first time that Selene had scored a touch on his master.

His master only acknowledged this by running to the nearest mirror and removing his mask to make sure his face was not marked. Seeing that his mask had protected his chin from bruise, he smiled and cleaned the blood off his claws.

"Selene, you have to be faster to catch the other fighters." Vega said, walking back from the mirror. He was referring to the combatants in the upcoming 6th World Warrior tournament. He knew that many past World Warrior combatants had trained pupils. He had met and fought Balrog's own pupil. The American girl had knocked him out cold in about three hits. He was looking forward to their next fight in the tournament. He also was looking forward to fighting the apprentice of the winner of the first World Warrior tournament, Sakura. He also knew that Ibuki, the apprentice of Geki would be a possible opponent.

He thought back to before he was Vega's pupil. Living in Iran on the streets of Tehran. He had been attacked by another homeless man over living space. He had almost killed Selene when the boy had found a smashed glass bottle. He put the biggest and sharpest bits of glass between his fingers and had stabbed the man in the belly. The man had ran after that.

Vega had just happened to be walking by on a layover to fight Dhalsim and had seen the fight. He had offered the boy to come with him. The boy, with nothing to lose, accepted. The then scrawny boy had grown muscled and scarred from the many, many bouts with his master. He had attended a Madrid school so he could learn how to read and write and to speak Spanish and English. Most World Warrior combatants don't speak Farsi.

"Well, if it ain't pretty boy and his runt." A deep voice startled him out of his thoughts. He jumped to his feet, and whirled about to see Balrog standing there. His pupil, Lio standing at his side, smirking. Lio was a tall, pale sixteen year old. She was covered in huge muscles. She was only up to Balrog's chin, but she was a full head taller than Selene, who was only 14 and actually pretty short.

His fists clenched as he thought of attacking the girl right then and there. But Vega walked to Selene's side and told him in Spanish.

"Not yet." Then turned to Balrog and said in accented English. "What do you want?"

"Lio wants to beat your little runt, again."

"I accept!" Selene shouted instantly, already assuming a ready stance. His body was tired from his bout from his master, but the anger and humiliation he felt towards Lio made him forget that he was exhausted and bloodied. He could only think of destroying the person who made him feel like this.

Vega looked like he wanted to say something, but thought better and jumped up to the rafters while Balrog walked to the other side of the restaurant where he leaned against the wall. Lio left her place in the doorway and stood ten feet before Selene. She bared her teeth in a smile and readied herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back. By the way, Lio is pronounced Lie-oh. I don't own SF.**

Selene stood in his ready stance, his feet at right angles with his right towards his foe. His clawed right hand held at a diagonal in front of his face. Lio did so as well, her pose that of a classic boxing stance. Lio punched her gloved fists together. Without taking his eyes of his enemy, Selene reached down and took his silver mask and fit it over his face. The padding in his mask made his face hot already. The two combatants stared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Lio finally charged forth with a dash straight. Selene only jumped back, trying to cut as he jumped back, but he fell short. Lio executed a dashing upper as Selene landed, but Selene ducked underneath her fist. He executed a Scarlet Terror which knocked Lio into the air. Selene slashed her across her abdomen as she came down from the air.

Lio hit the floor, bleeding heavily. She struggled to her feet. Selene charged with a battle scream. He kicked her in the face. Then the chest and the abdomen. He was intent on causing Lio as much pain as he could. Lio was curled up in a ball, screaming in pain. Selene went to stomp on her face. His foot descended but a blow in his back threw him into the opposite wall. He hit the wall and crumpled on the floor. He jumped to his feet, raising his claws to ward off another blow that he was sure was coming. When he looked up he saw Balrog had punched him away from his broken pupil.

" What the hell you doin'? You touch her again, I'll kill you!" Balrog yelled, stomping over to Selene. Balrog backed up a half step, and Selene knew he was about to charge him.

But as he charged in a dash straight, Vega jumped from the and performed a Sky High Claw. The two attacks hit each other and both were knocked back. Vega flipped and landed nimbly on his feet just in front of Selene. Balrog slid back a few feet and stood just just before Lio, who was still unconscious.

"What the hell you doing? You teachin' him to kill every fighter he meets? We're technically on the same team!" Balrog yelled at Vega.

"Are you teaching your pupil to lose? I believe you are succeeding if this is your goal." Vega retorted.

"Pretty boy, I'm about to kill you and and your little runt!" Balrog yelled. Vega laughed.

"As if a man as ugly you could defeat a beauty such as myself." Vega replied, placing his mask over his face and putting his claws back on his right hand. The two assumed their respective ready stances. The two charged at each other with their claws and gloves ready. As they were about to hit the other however, there was a shine sound and a blast of purple energy separated them. The fighters were blasted away from each other.

They instantly jumped back to their feet. The three warriors watched as a figure walked through the doorway that he had thrown a psycho cannon through.

"I don't like to repeat myself. If I have to tell you two to stop killing each other one more damn time, then I'm gonna personally scar your face, and I'll take all your money away from you." said in an even enough tone, but both combatants paled. But no one noticed Vega pale on account of his mask.

Selene had never met M. Bison but there was no mistaking the red military garb, or the pure power that he radiated. His eyes were as solid white as marble and possessed just as much pity.

M. Bison looked from Selene to Lio.

"It would seem that Vega's little whelp got the better of your's, Balrog." Bison said with a touch of amusement. Balrog stiffened, but said nothing. Selene saw out the corner of his eye, a pair of shadow in the rafters. He was about to make note of this, when Juni and Juli jumped down to join the rest. The dolls stood and flanked the head of Shadaloo.

"Now you two, I've set up the next world warrior tournament to see who else has become a threat. You two have to keep your new toys in one piece for now. Am I clear?" Vega, Balrog and Selene nodded, too scared to speak. Bison then created his signature swirling portal of darkness and left. The dolls followed behind him.

Once they were all gone, Balrog picked up the bloody mass that was Lio. He left the building and from the noises outside, he seemed to have gotten into a car and driven off.

" _His new body seems strong. It seems his body transplant went smoothly,"_ Selene thought to himself. He stood shakily and went to clean the blood off his shoes. Vega walked out the front door without a word.

" _Probably on his way back to the HQ."_ Selene thought to himself. He cleaned himself off and locked the restaurant up. By this time the sun had set. The street lights had just begun to blink on.

" _Maybe she'll say yes this time."_ Selene thought as he lept up to the rooftops on his way home.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ I don't own Street Fighter. Also, thanks for giving me the benefit of the doubt that I would post something new. Life has been a bit hectic here. Onto the chapter.**

Some 785 miles, (or 1,264 kilometers for people who use a good system of measurement) Raven walked up large manor drive that was his mentor's home. He had on his back his rucksack. And in that rucksack was his schoolbooks, his pens and his two wooden Escrima staves. He was tall and pale, with curly light brown hair that ended at his earlobes and the base of his skull. He swept the hair out of his face and kept walking. He was wearing a simple black three piece suit with a red tie.

In the setting sun, everything was a nice amber color, the well trimmed green lawns of the manor a sudden sheet of gold. Raven stopped for a moment, admiring the view. Then giving himself a small shake, he continued up the drive that led to the manor. He knocked on the large double doors three times. It opened to reveal his mentor Eagle himself, his own Escrima staves at his belt.

"Afternoon, Raven." Eagle said with his British stepping aside to let his pupil in.

"Hi." Raven replied as he stepped over the threshold in his American accent that had gotten him teased by the other boys at his school. That is until he kicked a football (or soccer ball for us silly Americans) so hard it had popped. Raven had slowly began to pick up a british accent from his two years in London. He had come across the sea to study medieval arms and armor. His father had a close friend who owned the manor. After discovering their bodyguard was a Bojutsu expert, Raven had requested to be taught in his ways. Eagle had agreed. And now, two years later, Raven was very skilled in this martial art. He even managed to fend off a small group of punks with chains who tried to mug him. He had decked all but one, their leader named Allen. They had fought to a standstill. Then Allen's father, Birdie had shown up, and would have probably killed Raven if Eagle hasn't stepped in. Eagle had heard the sounds of the fight from the school Raven had just left. Eagle and Birdie seemed to know each other and not like the other. Eagle said they would meet again and it would not be pleasant.

Apparently, Allen would be in the same tournament as Raven. The 6th World Warrior tournament. Eagle had been in the first World Warrior Tournament, but hadn't won. He had come fairly close, however getting to the quarter finals. Raven hoped he would do better. But at least he wanted to soundly beat Allen.

Raven went straight up to his room and dropped his rucksack on his bed. He then changed into his training garb that consisted of a pair of black jeans and a simple white t-shirt. He grabbed his Escrima staves and walked to the hall. He walked outside to the massive front lawn. Eagle stood there with his staves by his side. He bowed to his pupil as Raven did a deeper bow to show respect and deference. Then Raven got into his ready stance. Eagle did the same.

Raven, wary of his mentor shuffled forward cautiously, but ready to attack. Eagle backstepped, then sprung forward. Raven retreated a step. Eagle broke off the attack. The two stood just outside the others reach. Then Eagle jumped forth and, spinning in midair swung at Raven's midsection with his right stave.

CLACK! The sound of wood hitting wood as Raven parried with his left stave and tried to riposte with his right stave to Eagle's abdomen. Eagle sidestepped and swept his right leg under Raven's legs. Pushing back on his chest with his right arm and pulling forward with his leg, he tripped Raven and he fell on his back. He fell spread Eagle (sorry, I had to) on the ground. His left stave clattered away. Raven rolled to his left and stood. He saw Eagle advancing and he weighed his options, pursue his left stave, or stand his ground. He came up with an idea. He turned, as if to run to his stave. He heard Eagle start to chase him. He slowed slightly, until Eagle was right behind him. He slammed on the brakes, spinning and smashing Eagles face with his stave. Eagle cried out in pain and he brought his left stave down hard on Raven's head. Raven saw lights pop in front of his eyes. He fell with a cry and clutched his head.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." He muttered. Eagle gingerly touched his nose. It was very red. He walked to his fallen apprentice and offered his hand. Raven took it and noticed there was no blood on his hand. A good sign. He had his fill of head wounds for the moment, thanks.

He stood and, still holding his head, he brushed himself off.

"You're a sneaky one. But, you can't back it up. You have to learn how to hold a fight with attacks, not strings of tricks."

"Yes, sir." Raven replied, once again checking for blood, once again finding none. He picked up his other stave and they sparred again.

The sun was a hand's' breadth from the horizon when they stopped. Both fighters were bruised and sore, but not unusually so. Eagle had won all of their bouts, usually through some blow to the gut, or disarmament. Raven once again bowed and gathered his staves. He walked back to the house. He finished his homework, (God, he hated math). Then he descended the stairs to eat his supper. Afterwards, he sat down at his desk. He booted up his computer and started typing. He liked to write little fantasy novelas, and wasn't too bad. He wrote about the protagonist nearly drowning, then being saved by a lizard. Raven was creative, you had to say. But was he creative enough to beat Allen. That remained to be seen.

 **I tried to use as much british lingo as possible. If you're from the UK and maybe if you aren't, please tell me if I failed or succeeded in a comment. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:/ I don't own Street Fighter, Capcom does.**

Raven finished his chapter up and looked over at the clock. 8:18. He knew that after seven p.m., his writing sucked, so he decided to read other people's work. He loaded up his favorite website, World Warrior . He liked to see what other people said about the now well known international fighting tournament.

He decided to look up Ken's discussion page, it'd been awhile since he'd talked about Mr. Masters. The topic was about his record with Ryu. The tension was already pretty obvious. A person by the name of Ryu_is_Awesome123 was the head of the Ryu is better committee and Ken_Masters_Fire_Fist was their main opposition. They both sighted different matches between the two, Ken_Masters_Fire_Fist sighting the second World Warrior Tournament where Ken beat Ryu in the top eight. Ryu_is_Awesome123 argued that in the S.I.N. held tournament, Ryu beat Ken in the Semi-Finals. Raven snorted at their hilarious arguing and typed a short message.

"You realize that the record for each other is dead even, Ryu with 2 and Ken with 2 as far as we know. I think what you don't realize is that they don't care who's better. They fight for the sake of fighting."

Both of the two stopped typing posting. Nothing happened for about ten seconds while the typers all just thought about the fact. Then a person by the name of Sakura_Kasugano typed the following.

"Well put, Ryu-san doesn't care about if he is better or worse then Ken, he fights for the sake of fighting." Ken_Masters_Fire_Fist replied,

"OH THAT'S B.S. WHAT DO YOU KNOW? UNLESS YOU'RE THE REAL SAKURA KASUGANO, YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Raven got irritated,

"Hey, at least she's being thoughtful and not just caps locking everything. Chill out, ok?" Raven then privately asked Sakura_Kasugano if she wanted to have a voice chat about the fact, especially since she made a good point. She agreed.

"Hello." Raven greeted.

"Hi." Sakura_Kasugano replied.

"So, how about the next World Warrior Tournament? You going to watch?" Raven inquired.

"Yes, but I'm not watching, I'm participating!" Sakura_Kasugano proudly exclaimed.

"Really? Me too! I'm Raven Baker. I'm on the roster. Wait, you're the real Sakura Kasugano?" As he said this, he looked up the people signed up to the tournament and saw, sure enough Sakura Kasugano was signed up for the 5th World Warrior Tournament.

"Yes, I'm her. I'm glad I got to talk to you, but it's about four A.M. here, so yeah I should probably go back to sleep. See you at the tournament!"

"Yeah, see you then! Good night." Raven closed down the chat and continued scrolling through the website. He decided to watch again the legendary boxing match between Balrog and Dudley. He loved the skill at which the two fought, masters of their respective paths of boxing. Dudley, the clean, polite, skilled boxer, and Balrog the dirty, brutal, and powerful fighter. He watched five rounds, then got bored. He watched a match between Makoto and Yun, as they battled on a T.V. show, both trying to prove that Kung Fu/Karate was the stronger martial art.

"Hope you like this!" Yun shouted, after two minutes of hard fighting, as he performed his famous You Hou technique. He had won the first round.

"Seichusen Godanzuki!" Makoto yelled, after an equally long and gruelling round, as she launched Yun sky high. He came back down hard. He was down for the round. The final round started, and the two were wary of each other, both moving back and forth, not wanting to commit. Then both jumped into the air. Yun did a dive kick and Makoto executed an aerial axe kick. Both hit each other. Both fell back and it was a draw. And a great rivalry was born.

Raven shut down his computer, turned out his lamp, and lay down, visions of Dragons and Dragon Punches dancing through his mind. He fell asleep, with the ring noise of punches and "Kyas" in his ears.

" _I must know my opponents well, or I will surely fail."_ he thought as sleep came over him.


	5. Chapter 5

Selene stood before the sink, a wet rag in his right hand. He wrung it out and rinsed it, letting the blood drain away. The three scratches on his shoulder were long, but not deep. He dabbed the blood away until he had stopped bleeding. He set the rag down, now pinked from his wound. He wrapped his arm tightly with bandages. He then put his shirt on over the future scars and their dressings. He then shouted to the house and his teacher

"Yo dejando a clase, volver a medianoche!" ("Heading to class, be back at Midnight.)

"Comida se le esperan!" The master's wife responded (Dinner will be waiting for you)

"Gracias!" Selene shouted back. He then leapt out the open window. He plummeted three stories. Selene, who had done this before, caught the bar running horizontally. He turned his fall into a flip and landed in a roll on the neighbor's roof. He stood and brushed his white shirt off. He checked his shoulder, and he had not bled through his clothes. He then hopped off the roof and walked to his fencing class.

He arrived at just past 9pm and he dressed in his fencing jacket. He had drawn the cord through the arm and was just pulling his lamé on when she came through the door. Her chocolate hair in a ponytail. She wore light blue leggings and matching athletic shoes, and her ever present Captain America t-shirt. He smiled at the last article, why she wore it never ceased to confuse him. Clearly Batman was far superior. Of course Batman was fictional, so one reason to prefer the Cap. She made her way to the other side of the club to where her gear was.

"Hola Selene."

"Buenas noches, Muura. Como estas?"

"Yo bien, pero puedo entender porqué usted're decir siempre buenas noches? Estás tratando de impresionar a mí?" (I'm fine, but why do you alway say, 'good evening'? Are you trying to impress me.)

"Posiblemente." " _Do you have any plans for the weekend?_ Is what Selene wanted to say. What he did say was,

"Desea valla a bout?" (Do you want to fence a bout.) _Dammit!"_ He shouted in his mind.

"Seguro." (Sure). She smiled, not realizing that wasn't the question he had meant to ask. She dressed in her jacket and lamé. Selene walked to the strip. She was dressed and hooked up to the strip within a minute. They saluted, first the coach, who was reffing the bout, and each other.

"En garde, pret, allez!" The coach exclaimed, and the two advanced. Muura, who had less range, tried to close the gap. But as she cut at his sword shoulder, he blocked with his guard and rapped her mask in the same movement. The light went off, the buzz sounded, and the coach called halt.

The next point, both fencers simply advanced and hit at the same time. But the third point was the interesting one. Selene advanced, and Muura advanced a step, then jumped back as Selene lunged. Muura hastily riposted to his head, but Selene parried the attack, sparks flying from the force of the attack. Selene, instead of riposting, retreated and pointed his sword at his adversary with his arm straight. Muura, having no choice, tried to beat the blade out of the way. Selene disengaged around her blade, and tried to lunge to her abdomen. Muura, expecting the move, parried the blade out of the way. She slid her blade down Selene's.

The two locked blades and they struggled for a second, but Selene, being bigger and stronger, managed to push Muura back. She, expecting Selene to attack her head, frantically swept her blade up.

But Selene was one step ahead of his adversary. He feinted to the head, then slashed at her right torso. She retreated, and Selene only connected with her thigh. She tried to riposte to his left wrist, but he hastily slashed his blade across his body. The blades connected hard enough for the last two inches or so snapped off both weapons.

"Detener!" The coach called, ducking the flying pieces of metal. "Vuelva a colocar las cuchillas!" (Stop! Replace your blades!) Selene laughed and congratulated Muura on the awesome display. She acknowledged him likewise. As the two walked back to the closet for the new blades, Selene had a burst of courage.

"Quieres ir al mercado mañana conmigo?" (Do you want to go to the market with me tomorrow?)

"About time you asked me out." She replied in perfect english.

"Wait, you knew? And why are we speaking english?" Selene replied in halting english.

"Of course I knew. You're so obvious. And because my father doesn't speak english, and he doesn't want me to date anyone." Muura replied with a smile, "So, you had better be sneaky about this date."

"You'll go with me? Really? عالی!" (Awesome!). I'll meet you right outside the school at lunch." Selene replied with glee.

"Ok, calm down there!" Muura laughed. "I'll meet you right outside the front gate."

Selene leaped home that night in the best mood he had ever been in.


End file.
